


We Are Not Meant To Be (But We Are)

by TeitoxAkashi



Series: KHR RarePair Week 2018 [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gore, Hibari and Reborn goes hunting :D, M/M, Mentioned of drugs, Onesided Hibari/Yamamoto, Onesided Reborn/Tsuna, Slight?, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 07:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14996069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/pseuds/TeitoxAkashi
Summary: Day 6: Cloud Day [Bodyguard/Hitman AU |Kidnapping]Hibari glared at him. "Quit it." He tried to turn around again but Reborn held him back. "Wait.""What do you want?"Reborn looked at him and sighed. "I know that you like Yamamoto."





	We Are Not Meant To Be (But We Are)

**Author's Note:**

> Slight Gore

 

Watching Yamamoto chattering and smiling brightly at Sawada annoyed Hibari a lot. Every day, he would hear the Rain laugh at whatever Sawada said, joking with him,  _holding him_. Whenever he managed to see them together, he could see the affection from them, the sickening tenderness in their eyes for each other.

Hibari hated it.

His mouth would run dry, rage bubbling in him followed by cold shiver down his spine. He would unconsciously clench his jaw, curled his hands into fist, wanting nothing but to bite someone to death.

And yet, when he saw them so happy, he couldn't do anything. When he saw them together, contented, he couldn't move, couldn't breathe,  _couldn't find any will to even try and break them up_.

They deserve each other, fitted like puzzle pieces, complimenting each other in every step, every movement. They were meant to be.

And Hibari knew that.

So he turned around, looking away each time and leave. He left every time, but the cold loneliness in his heart did not. Never did, and perhaps never will.

"Yo, Hibari." He looked back from his perch on the window stilt, gazing far away, watching the foreign land that was never his home, to see Reborn by the door, leaning against it with his arms crossed. The hitman was holding a folder, which he suspected it to be his next mission. 

He grunted at him and turned, facing the hitman fully. The now physically adult hitman seemed to be amused at that and sauntered into the skylark's room, handing him the folder. "Hunt. Yes?"

Hibari's eyes flitted over the words before he closed the folder. He stood up and headed out. "Let's go." Reborn rolled his eyes at that before following, easily falling into steps beside the younger man. 

Blood. There was blood everywhere. None were their as they go on rampage, never holding back. Horrified scream rang out in the air as they slaughtered through the crowd, fire burning in the background. Multiple gunshots resonated in the air along with the screams, the smell of iron in the air increases.

The herbivores ran, and they both let them, concentrating on those who were still up and fighting- futilely- against them. They would let them run, let them have the small moment of hope, but they were not done with them. Hibari whirled around, his chain from his tonfa circling around him and took out some, clipped some. He brought his tonfa down and crushed the head of one man whose name and face he didn't bother knowing with one blow.

The blood splattered on his face didn't bother him, neither did it stop his killing frenzy. If anything, the feel, colour and smell of blood increased his thirst for more.

He ducked down low and did a 360, catching the one who tried to punch him with his thigh and pulled himself up as the man tried to claw him off. He smirked, lips pulled back to show his teeth and twisted the man's head off, pulling it out from the neck. He jumped away and landed gracefully on the red floor, flooded with blood. He threw the head up and down, ignoring how the flesh seemed to splatter all around.

He wondered if a certain Rain were to throw this head at someone, would it punch through, or would the head shatter first.

He scowled and threw away the head at that, annoyance bubbling in him. He flicked his tonfa and the chain swung, cutting down someone with the speed it was going before the chain shortened.

Reborn, a few feet away from him, roundhouse-kicked someone, throwing them back before he pulled another trigger at someone else. He could see through the corner of his eyes that Hibari was overpowering the crowd that decided to team up against him, could  _feel_  the shift in emotions in the man. He clicked off the empty magazine of his gun and swiftly snapped in a new one, kneecapping someone on their left leg. The pitiful man screamed, clutching onto his leg. Reborn had to give him his credit when he noticed that there was no way he could win against the two of them.

That no one can win against the Strongest Hitman in the World and Vongola's Strongest Guardian.

"P-please! M-my wife and kids! I-if you kill me, w-what would they do?!"

But still, stupid.

"That's overused." Reborn hummed, sauntering closer. He leaned on one leg, smirked as his dark eyes glinted. "Tell me something more interesting, and maybe I'll let you go, hm?" The man stuttered an affirmative hastily. "Great!" Reborn chirped cheerily. He tapped his chin as though he was contemplating. "Hmm, let see. Ah! Right!" He leaned down, looming.

"What's the drug that your boss decided to develop?"

The man hesitated for a moment. Reborn tutted and aimed at his right leg. "W-w-wait! I-I don't know!" He pulled the trigger as the man screamed, dropping onto the ground.

"P-p-please! I really don't know!" He shot at his torso, deliberately avoiding the lungs and heart. "Next will be your head if you don't tell the truth~" He sing-sang, shifting his aim to the head.

"E-Ecstasy!" The man blurted out. "I-it's a sort of ecstasy and aphrodisiac! I- I heard that whoever that takes it experience a sort of black out during the whole time yet still feel a high that felt like a dream! That's all I know! Honest!"

Reborn hummed. The man doesn't seemed to be lying. "T-there's information on the drug i-in the research room!"

"Oh?"

"Y-yeah! T-the research room is linked to boss's room." Reborn paused, reading the man, taking him off piece by piece in his head. The man was sweating profusely, but he wasn't lying. He had just spilled the Famiglia secret without any remorse. He smiled. "What's your name?"

"E-eh? Uhm- Giuseppe."

His smile stretched an inch. "Well, thank you for your information, Giuseppe. With this, I'll grant you the fastest way to die!"

"W-w-wait! You said you'd let me go if I tell you something!"

Reborn nodded. "Yep, I did. And you did told me something interesting. But," He drawled. "You just broke the Omerta. You would ended up being killed anyway. I'll do it for you instead. Consider this an honor."

He smirked and pulled the trigger with one last parting words, ignoring the loud protests. " _Le mie condoglianze_."

The bullet went through the head as it lolled back, lifeless. Reborn hummed and turned away, flicking the blood of his hand and gun. His eyes scanned the blood tainted room, fire burning down the curtains and some of the furniture. The fire was the least of Reborn's concern as his eyes locked on Hibari's bloodied figure.

He had already dealt with the rest of the enemies- no-  _victims_ , stomping on one's head until it reduced to nothing but bits and pieces of flesh and gore that clung onto his shoes. Instead of the pure glee of bloodlust he had earlier, it had shifted into thick annoyance and irritation, killing intent increased ten fold.

Reborn watched, let the younger man take everything out on the already dead body. He knew why he was like that after all. Recently, Hibari had been distant, far more distant that he usually was. Whenever he spotted Tsuna and Yamamoto together, he had this look on his face before he avoids them quietly. Whenever Reborn saw him looking at the couple, he would see the tension in the shoulders, the curl of his fist, the anger burning in those sliver eyes.

He knew what were those.

It was the sign of jealousy.

Hibari did a really good job at hiding them, but Reborn could tell. 

Because he himself had that look whenever he saw how happy Tsuna was with the Rain before his attention was diverted.

He tilted his head slightly, face blank before he called out. "Oi, Hibari!" The skylark jerked once before stopping. He whirled around and locked eyes with the hitman, sliver-blue orbs burning in jealousy, in envy, in bitterness and in loneliness.

Reborn licked his lips at that.

He pointed up the stairs. "Let's go catch those people and grab the information."

Something flitted in Hibari's eyes before he moved. He wordlessly walked up to Reborn and they both climbed the stairs.

It was a one-sided slaughter fest. In an hour time, Reborn and Hibari had killed every single human being in the building, combing through until there was no one left but them. It was a bit fun, if Reborn had to say. To see and feel how feral and uncontrolled Hibari was. To  _share_  the excitement and adrenaline with Hibari. Reborn hadn't feel that thrill for a long time. 

He  _loves it_.

He doesn't forget though, that he still had to retrieve the information on the drugs. It was one of their main task other than, well, killing everyone. The information was needed to counter the drugs that had been sold and spread all over the country.

He stepped over the bodies and headed into the boss's room, followed closely by Hibari. Fiddling around and opening the secret door to the research room, they swiftly gathered the information and headed out. But before they stepped out of the building, Reborn pulled Hibari back and stole a kiss from him.

He managed to tangle his tongue with the other's once before he had to broke it off, licking off the blood from his lips where Hibari had bitten him.

"What do you think you are doing?" Hibari snarled.

"Kissing you." Reborn said nonchalantly.

Hibari glared at him. "Quit it." He tried to turn around again but Reborn held him back. "Wait."

"What do you want?"

Reborn looked at him and sighed. "I know that you like Yamamoto." Hibari swatted his hand away, eyes flashing. "Listen. I know you like him, but you and I both know that he isn't going to leave Tsuna. So give up.

"Give up, and let me hold you." _Let me love you_.

"... I thought you liked the small animal."

Reborn nodded, a wry smile on his face. "Well, as you had said,  _liked_. He.. He and I are not meant to be.  _Not suitable_." He shook his head. "But he doesn't matter. I still to like him, but not like that any longer. Not when you caught my eyes."

Hibari stared. "I'm willing to wait for you." Reborn continued. "I'm willing to wait until you'll take my hand, until you forget about Yamamoto."

"You know that that's impossible."

"It is not impossible."

Reborn took a step forward and grabbed Hibari's hand, squeezing it tightly. "I'll wait."  _For you are worth it._

_For we're meant to be._

"For Primo's sake- must you guys kill all of them?!" Reborn took a sip at his espresso, twiddling his sideburn as he watched Tsuna groaning. "I should have _known-_ I shouldn't have send the both of you together. What was I thinking- ouch!" The brunette pouted as he rubbed his forehead where Reborn had flicked.

"What was that for?"

"For ranting." Reborn poked the sore spot and rubbed harshly. "You of all people should know that they would ended up dead in the end when we send the evidences to Vindice. Might as well do it ourselves. It's more fun this way."

Tsuna huffed as Reborn grinned. "Not to mention, you're the one who told us to not hold back."

Tsuna's eyes darken slightly, his lips jutting out. "That's because they killed a few of ours with that stupid drug of theirs.."

Reborn smirked and leaned back. He looked smug, which made Tsuna sulk even more. The brunette sighed in exasperation. "... Well, good job. Thank you, Reborn."

The hitman said nothing and ruffled the soft, brown hair, eyes soft as Tsuna yelped.

"Hey- stop!"

The door slammed open. The two of them looked towards the door to see Hibari storming in. Tsuna blinked. "Oh, Hibari! Welcome back! How's-" Tsuna shrieked when the skylark grabbed the hitman's tie and tugged him down, crashing their lips together.

Reborn's hands immediately grabbed Hibari, a hand behind his head to pull him closer, deepening the kiss while another around his waist to keep him in place.

"W-wha- Do it outside!!" Tsuna yelled and they broke apart.

Hibari hissed while Reborn laughed at the brunette. The skylark huffed and tugged the man out, leaving the room. 

_Alright_.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hibari is absolutely the kind to do that-- yep-- uhum. Reborn is the same as well pppffftt--
> 
> Le mie condoglianze means my condolences in Italian. It's from google so I don't know if it's any accurate.
> 
> There's a stretch of time from the third and last part. They were given two week to deal with everything; they finished it the first week before Reborn and Hibari separated, the skylark having another set of minor mission. Reborn lingered around before heading back to Italy.
> 
> [I apologize from any grammar, spelling, etc. etc. mistakes]


End file.
